Various aspects herein relate to the field of data processing systems, and more particularly, to job scheduling with optimizations for reducing system power consumption.
A data processing system employing the scheduling of applications typically uses batch processing to control the submission of different work units, such as jobs. For this purpose, several types of schedulers have been proposed to automate the submission of large quantities of jobs. An example of a scheduler is the IBM Tivoli Workload Scheduler for z/OS, by International Business Machines Corporation.
A scheduler submits jobs according to a predefined plan, which establishes a desired flow of execution of the jobs. Whenever a job must be submitted, the scheduler dispatches an execution request to a corresponding agent. The agent directly controls the execution of the job and returns feedback information to the scheduler.